I'd Rather Not
by malilite
Summary: TRADUCTION. Lily Evans peut nommer cinq choses qu'elle préférerait faire plutôt que de sortir avec James Potter. Que se passe-t-il alors quand James veut la mettre à l'épreuve ?


Hey !

Voici une traduction d'un OS anglais JPLE, ma troisième traduction sur ce couple, un OS que j'aime beaucoup. Merci à **rileyluvr13 **pour m'avoir permis de le traduire.

Disclaimer : Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR, l'histoire est de rileyluvr13, seule la traduction est de moi.

Sur ce, Bonne lecture !

* * *

**I'd Rather Not**

- Potter, je peux te donner un million de choses que je préférerais faire plutôt qu'un rendez-vous avec toi.

Je continuais de marcher, traînant les pieds, rentrant et sortant de la foule grandissante du couloir du septième étage. Il ne tirerait pas le meilleur de moi avec un stupide commentaire, ou une remarque sarcastique, ou un doux terme affecti...

- Et si tu m'en donnais juste cinq ?

Merde. Là, j'étais obligée de me retourner.

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais y faire ? Il avait attisé ma curiosité comme si elle était dans la paume de sa main manipulatrice. Je me retournais pour faire face à cet idiot arrogant. Il se tenait juste devant moi, l'air mutin, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. J'observais son apparence peu soignée : des cheveux noir de jais ébouriffés, des lunettes plantées sur l'arrête de son nez, et derrière elles des yeux noisettes inquisiteurs.

- Cinq quoi ? demandais-je alors qu'un première année pressé me heurta sur le côté.

- Cinq choses que tu préférerais faire plutôt qu'un rencard avec moi. » Son sourire était audacieux, il me testait pour voir si j'aller prendre le pari.

Et moi, stupide idiote que j'étais, je l'ai pris « Donc, tu me demandes de t'en dire cinq ? »

- Oui. Juste cinq. Pas plus, pas moins.

Je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine et je me penchais sur ma hanche « Très bien. Prêt ? »

Il acquiesça, ses cheveux tombant devant ses yeux. Je me renfrognais - peut-on vraiment être heureux auprès de ce foutu James Potter ? - et commençai à faire une liste, réfléchissant aux pires choses possibles qui me venaient à l'esprit.

- Je préférerais rater un exam - pas juste n'importe quel exam, tu vois. Celui important de Sortilèges qui arrive. Merlin, je serais prête à aider Sirius en Métamorphose ! Tout le monde sait à quel point il est nul. Professeur McGonagall va bientôt faire exploser son chapeau de sorcière s'il échoue encore une fois.

James fit un geste de la main pour que je continue, alors je pris une profonde inspiration et je continuai.

- Je préférerais prendre un bain de minuit avec le calmar géant dans le lac, là où je n'ai pas pied. Quand il gèle. Et je préférerais sortir avec Severus Snape. Oui, Servilus, avant que tu le dises, Potter. Je préférerais parcourir nue le terrain de Quidditch tout entier pendant l'entraînement des Serpentards. Je préférerais faire toutes ces choses plutôt que d'avoir rencard avec toi, James Potter.

Il sourit, le genre de sourire qui fait accélérer les coeurs des filles - de toutes sauf moi, bien sûr - qui prit possession de ses traits. Quand il avait fait un pas vers moi pour pouvoir mieux m'entendre, j'avais reculé d'un pas, oubliant presque que nous étions dans un petit couloir et que je pouvais à peine bouger d'un centimètre. C'était facile d'oublier où j'étais quand je me disputais avec James. Rien n'avait été plus important ces sept dernières années que de rabaisser son état d'esprit plein de grands airs et de romantisme.

Comme si mes deux cent trente-trois premiers rejets n'avaient pas été assez clairs.

- Tu veux vérifier ? » La lueur d'une idée étincella dans ses yeux noisettes. Je pouvais voir les rouages s'agiter dans son cerveau, ne s'arrêtant pas tant que je n'étais pas prise au piège dans son plan parfaitement rodé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » J'étais sceptique, mais peut-on me blamer ? Rien de bon ne m'était jamais arrivé dès que ça sortait de la bouche de James Potter.

- Je paris que tu préférerais avoir cinq rendez-vous avec moi - un pour chaque jour de la semaine - que faire les cinq choses dont tu viens de parler.

Je restai bouche bée. Au sens propre. Ma bouche avait sûrement pris la taille d'un Souafle à force de rester ouverte. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce pari ? Je veux dire, bien sûr, on était d'accord pour ce qui était des défis qui duraient un jour ; comme garder ma bavarde bouche fermée pendant quelques heures de cours, ou faire cesser les questions permanentes de James pendant au moins vingt-quatre jours.

Mais celui-là avait l'air différent. Le genre à prendre du temps.

- Les enjeux ? demandai-je, haussant un sourcil.

Il avança d'un pas. « Si tu peux faire tout ce que tu viens de dire, alors je ne t'adresserais plus la parole. Plus jamais.

- Tu te fous de moi, là » Je pensais, franchement, James, ne plus jamais me parler ? Plus aucune question comme « Evans, tu veux sortir avec moi ? » ou « Rendez-vous, Pré-Au-Lard, Samedi ? Je passe te prendre, alors ! ».

Plus rien de tout ça.

Quelle vie tranquille j'aurais une fois que j'aurais gagné ce pari.

- Et si tu gagnes ? » demandai-je, me rendant compte qu'une partie du pari manquait. Hé, je n'étais pas si naïve.

- Si je gagnes, ce qui signifie que tu ne peux pas dire que tes cinq défis rivalise avec mes cinq rendez-vous, alors tu... deviendras ma petite-amie » Le sourire qu'il m'envoya était aussi grand que sa tête était grosse.

- Wow, wow, wow. Stop. Je perds une fois, et je deviens ta copine ?

James haussa les épaules « En gros »

- Mais il va y avoir des rumeurs quand même, non ? Puisque j'aurai des rendez-vous avec un imbécile comme toi tous les soirs ?

- Ils ne sont pas obligés de savoir » dit James, son sourire se fanant un peu à cause de l'utilisation de « imbécile ». Mais, selon moi, l'utilisation de ce mot était justifiée.

Je soupirai. Je voulais vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, ne plus avoir à supporter James. La récompense serait tellement douce - ce crétin arrogant sortirait de ma vie. Pour toujours.

Mais, encore une fois, mes enjeux étaient tout aussi élevés. Me vendre en tant que petite-amie. Je frissonnai à l'idée de devenir sa copine juste à cause d'un pari. Au moins cela me donnerait une meilleure image - "soumise", vendue par camarderie.

Pff, de qui je me fichais ? Mon prix était trop merveilleux pour résister.

- D'accord, ça marche, Potter » dis-je, passant mes livres de mon bras gauche à mon bras droit. Quelques livres lourds pour beaucoup de lecture légère, ce que j'adorais toujours lire « Ça commence quand ?

- Demain, lundi. Ça continues jusqu'à vendredi. Les défis sont tôt le matin, les rendez-vous après les cours. Je choisis l'ordre des défis et des rendez-vous. Ok ? » Il me présenta sa main longiline, les yeux plein d'impatience et d'espoir.

Et j'ai pris cette chance, glissant ma main dans la sienne, l'agitant une, deux fois, puis je la lâchai et dis « Que le meilleur gagne.

- Bien sûr qu'il va gagner, dit James, souriant d'un air suffisant, tandis que je tournais les talons et me dirigeai vers la classe de Runes Anciennes sans regarder une seule fois en arrière.

**Lundi, 10h43**

- Les enfants, en ligne pour votre examen !

La tête du minuscule professeur Flitwick se remarquait à peine par-dessus la foule d'étudiants qui se tenaient près de leurs chaises. Les bureaux grincèrent et les parchemins crissèrent pendant que leurs propriétaires se tenaient en rang devant leur professeur de Sortilège. Tout le monde sauf moi.

Oh, et vous demandez pourquoi ? Parce que, aujourd'hui, James avait décidé d'utiliser le défi numéro un : rater un examen.

Ça n'a pas l'air si important pour la plupart des gens - plus particulièrement les Maraudeurs, c'est-à-dire Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrew - mais pour moi, c'était l'enfer. Mes notes et mes bons résultats en classes, c'était tout. Poudlard était ma chance d'échapper à ma nulle de soeur Pétunia Evans, et mon souhait était de ne pas foirer tout échappatoire dont je disposais.

Et ce en obtenant des bonnes notes.

Je fermais les yeux avec force quand je me mis en rang à contre-coeur. Juste quand je commençais de maudire James Potter depuis le fond brûlant de l'enfer, une main se posa sur mon épaule.

- Tu vas t'en sortir, Lily » dit une voix que je reconnus instantanément : Alice Prewett. Etant une de mes meilleures amies du monde entier, elle était au courant pour le pari, connu sinon des Maraudeurs, Frank Londubat, et moi.

J'ouvris mes yeux pour lui faire face, elle était derrière moi dans la ligne. « Non, Alice, tu te trompes. Je vais faire n'importe quoi. Parce que, sinon, je serais la foutue petite-amie d'un con connu sous le nom de James Potter »

Son visage rond se fendit d'un sourire rassurant. C'était tout Alice : confiante, loyale, et une garce pour tous ceux qui se mettaient en travers de son chemin « C'est juste un examen. Tu le rates, t'écris une putain de superbe dissertation, et tu retrouveras tes A en une semaine. Oh, et si t'es toujours énervée, on se fera ces trois barres de chocolats après les cours. Je sais que tu aimes le chocolat »

Je souris, juste pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'étais pas son boulot de me réconforter lors de ce moment précis « Merci, Alice. Tu as parfaitement raison.

- Je sais » Elle me fit un sourire penaud pour que je sache qu'elle plaisantait tandis que je me retournais pour faire face à mon avenir.

J'inspirais profondément et expirais. Mais à l'intérieur, cette boule d'air ne disparaissait pas, jusqu'à ce que ce soit le tour de mon autre meilleur ami Frank Londubat. James est passé, a eu une super note et m'a adressé un sourire satisfait et arrogant - il savait ce qui allait arriver, ce connard - alors qu'il se rasseyait. Même Sirius Black, l'imbécile en chef de la classe, a réussi à rafler une bonne note.

Oh, merde, merde.

- Protego Horribilis » s'écria Frank, créant un sortilège de protection sans aucun défaut devant lui. C'était beaucoup plus puissant que l'habituel Charme du Bouclier, par conséquent beaucoup plus facile de le rater. Mais le point fort de Frank était les Sortilèges, donc ça allait marcher sans aucun doute.

- Rictusempra ! » Le sort du Professeur Flitwick rebondit à peine sur le bouclier de Frank.

Le professeur Flitwick fit un pas en avant, applaudissant alors que Frank supprimait son sort et s'asseyait. Lui aussi était passé avec brio.

- Miss Evans, à vous ! » appela Flitwick et je me plaçai devant lui. Je pouvais voir l'air prétentieux et souriant de James dans le fond, et Sirius était tout aussi suffisant vu qu'il savait ce que je m'apprêtais à faire.

J'ai trébuché en faisant exprès. Il n'y avait aucune bonne manière de rater « Por... non, non, non, c'est pas ça. Pro... Prolego, um, Horrible ! » Il n'y avait aucun bouclier devant moi, comme je m'y attendais.

Le professeur Flitwick me jeta un regard sceptique et formula « Rictusempra ! »

Le sort me frappa avec violence. Je fus saisie de gloussement depuis le plus profond de ma gorge, et je ne pouvais rien contrôler. Je commençais à m'esclaffer, ressemblant sûrement à un Hippogriffe agonisant, alors que je tombais sur le sol et me tordais d'avant en arrière. Le rire jaillissait de mes lèvres, incontrôlable.

Le pire ? La classe entière riait.

Pas avec moi. De moi.

Merlin, je déteste vraiment James Potter.

**Lundi, 19h56**

Je descendis l'escalier du dortoir, toujours un peu tremblante à cause de la scène de ce matin. J'étais juste à l'heure pour mon rendez-vous avec James. Il serait approprié d'appeler ça une marche funèbre, particulièrement après mon humiliation en Sortilèges. Je pris un air renfrogné juste en me remémorant la scène. Il a fallu trois sort de silence combinés pour me faire finalement taire. Mais, comme James le voulait, j'ai échoué.

Mais ça ne voulait pas dire que c'était fini.

- Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? » demandai-je avec méfiance tandis que je retrouvais James au bas des marches. Il portait sa robe de sorcier - pas très attirant, alors que je me serais attendu au contraire venant de lui pour son premier rendez-vous avec moi.

- Quelque part, répondit-il alors que nous passions par le trou du portrait et, deux escaliers plus tard, nous nous retrouvions dans la Grand Salle.

- Tu m'amènes pendant un rendez-vous... dans le Grand Salle, dis-je, observant la scène devant moi.

Les tables des quatres maisons n'étaient pas surpeuplées comme elles l'étaient habituellement, il n'y avait que quelques personnes qui dînaient encore. Il continua de sourire et saisit mon poignet, nous dirigeant vers la table de Gryffondor. On s'assit au bout, où quelque plats en or étaient sans aucun doute installés sur ce côté juste pour nous.

Je m'assis en face de James, et il continuais juste de me sourire stupidement. Je n'avais aucune envie d'être ici, mais il agissait comme si c'était moi qui lui avait demandé de sortir avec moi.

Bien sûr.

- Ouais, dit-il enfin. Oh, et ne me jette pas ce regard perplexe. Mange juste, Evans.

Alors, espérant que si je faisais juste ce qu'il disait tout se terminerait vite, je soulevais avec hâte les cloches sur le dessus des plats en or et -

Oh Merlin. J'aurais pu m'évanouir, ici et maintenant.

Du chocolat. Des tonnes, des tonnes et des tonnes de chocolat. Des barres, des tasses, des chocogrenouilles, des frandises d'Honeydukes. Avec des noisettes, du caramel, de la chantilly. Tous les desserts au chocolat auxquels on aurait pu penser - bordel, qui savait que le chocolat recouvert de kiwi existait ? - étaient étendus devant moi, dans trois énorme bols. Je me penchai vers la seule cruche de la table et reniflai. Du chocolat chaud.

Un rendez-vous avec du chocolat partout. Rappelez-moi pourquoi je détestais James ?

Ah, c'est vrai. Il était arrogant, chiant et con.

- Quoi... Pourquoi... Comment ? » C'était tout ce que j'étais finalement capable de sortir après le premier choc. Si ça avait été empoisonné ou quelque chose comme ça, je ne serais certainement pas surprise.

Il sourit et avait probablement prévu cette réaction depuis le début. Mais, j'étais totalement prévisible. « Et bien, juste une peu d'aide de Sirius et de ses balades à Honeydukes. Et... Peut-petre que Alice et Frank m'ont un peu aidé avec le renseignement » Il me fit un clin d'oeil et fit un geste vers la nourriture - enfin, nourriture n'était pas le mot approprié. Plus montagnes de chocolat.

- Vas-y, dit-il, et j'étais trop contente de lui obéir.

Rappelez-moi de remercier mes deux meilleurs amis pour ne pas avoir fait de ce premier rendez-vous avec James mon pire cauchemar.

**Mardi, 6h09**

Laissez-moi vous dire un truc : donner des cours de Métamorphose à Sirius, c'est comme passer une journée en enfer.

Je jure que ce garçon est incapable d'apprendre. Je veux dire, sérieusement, est-ce que c'est si dur de transformer un oreiller dans ma main en deux assiettes ? Apparemment, c'était très, très dur pour un certain Sirius Black.

- Répète juste après moi, Black. Relashio, dis-je, en agitant ma baguette pour faire exploser l'oreiller dans la main de Sirius.

- Oh, alors tu veux dire... Relsho ?, demanda-t-il - oui, avec un point d'interrogation - pour que je sois rejetée en arrière contre le mur de pierre, sans tenir compte de l'oreiller.

J'aurais plutôt intérêt à gagner ce pari, juste pour être rester avec cet idiot.

- Non, Sirius, Relashio. Rel - ash - i - o » Je fis exprès de prononcer chaque syllabe en articulant parfaitement pendant que je ramassais le coussin sur le sol que Sirius avait réussi à manquer seize fois. J'allais avoir beaucoup de bleus demain matin.

- Merlin, c'est dur, dit-il en s'asseyant au milieu de la salle de classe désaffectée de Métamorphose.

- Ce qui est dur, c'est de t'apprendre quelque chose, dis-je en prenant un siège aussi.

Il posa sa baguette et s'étira « Je ne sais même pas pourquoi c'est toi qui me donne des cours alors que tu as raté l'examen de sortilège hier »

J'allais protester, ma bouche déjà ouverte, quand il leva les mains dans un geste de soumission et dit « Relax, relax ! Je plaisantais, Evans. Ai de l'humour une fois de temps en temps »

Je m'asseyais et croisai mes bras.

Il soupira et se tourna vers moi après s'être étiré un moment en silence « Evans ? Je peux te dire quelque chose ? »

J'acquiesçai, n'osant pas ouvrir ma bouche au cas où quelque chose d'incroyablement méchant en sortirait.

- James t'apprécie vraiment. Beaucoup. Il ne peux pas s'arrêter de parler de toi, même pas pour une seconde.

Je levais les yeux au ciel « Oh, vraiment ?

- Ouais. Et je sais que tu ne me crois pas, mais tu ferais mieux. Parce que... bien, parce que tu lui plais vraiment. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait eu une seule relation sérieuse avec une fille depuis la cinquième année. Donc ne fais rien de stupide avec ce pari, ok ? »

Je hochai la tête.

- Il n'est pas le mauvais garçon que tu crois qu'il est, tu sais.

Sirius avait l'air sérieux - sans faire de jeux de mots - pour une fois, ses yeux gris plongés dans les miens. Alors je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'acquiescer et de dire « Je sais », bien que je ne le pensais qu'à moitié.

**Mardi, 20h03**

Au moins le rendez-vous d'hier n'avais pas été si affreux que je ne l'aurais pensé, mais je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui m'attendait ce soir.

Grâce au renseignement qui venait de Alice et Frank - remercions Merlin pour eux - j'avais évité l'horriblement romantique dîner aux chandelles avec James la veille. Ça n'avait pas été si mal - à part le fait que j'avais avalé mon poids entier en chocolat - et on a juste discuté.

Parlé de son passé, de mon passé. Parlé de son futur, mon futur. Parlé de au combien il ne pouvait pas supporter d'être catalogué comme un simple sang-pur, au combien je détestais ma soeur Pétunia quand je rentrais chez moi. Nous avions une conversation plutôt sans danger, et c'était pas mal. Rien d'horrible, juste... pas mal.

Alors que je descendais dans la salle commune le soir-même, James me tendit un bandeau « Mets-le » m'ordonna-t-il et, vu que je refusais à tout point d'être sa petite-amie, je nouais le ruban sur mes yeux.

- Où est-ce qu'on va ? demandai-je, gémissant un peu lorsque j'entendis le portrait de la Grosse Dame se fermait derrière moi et que je sentis la main de James sur ma chute de reins.

- Accroche-toi et c'est tout » dit-il et j'étais trop heureuse d'obéir, m'aggripant à sa main comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Nous avons rampé à travers des tunnels minuscules, grimpé des escaliers et je réussis à ne pas me taper la tête trop fort. Quelques bas plafonds et des odeurs de moisi plus tard, James murmura alors que mon corps tremblant s'habitua à une température chaude « Enlève le bandeau ».

Et que je le fis, je ne pouvais renontrer une atmosphère plus familière : Fleury & Botts, presque identique à celui du Chemin de Traverse, mais je savais que celui-ci se trouvait à Pré-Au-Lard en regardant la manière dont le magasin se tenait. Je jetais un regard au million de livres alignés sur les étagères, et mes doigts me démangèrent à cause de l'envie d'en prendre un et le dévorer, pour sentir la connaissance s'introduire dans mon cerveau/pour que la connaissance s'introduise dans mon cerveau.

Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, James dit « Vas-y, Evans. C'est ton rendez-vous. Eclates-toi, lis, et achètes quelques livres » Puis il m'offrit un sourire éblouissant que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui rendre.

0 pour les défis, 2 pour les rencards.

Pas comme si j'allais l'admettre. Jamais.

James était toujours un con égoïste. La plupart du temps.

**Mercredi, 4h53**

D'accord, alors, peut-être que je regrette avoir fait ce pari. Juste un petit peu.

Parce que, pensez-y. Si James Potter vous met au défi de nommer cinq choses que vous préférerez faire plutôt que de sortir avec lui quand vous avez un accès de colère, vous nommeriez des choses plutôt atroces. À part si vous faites parties des pauvres et malheureuses âmes du Fan Club de James Potter.

Bref, je ne pensais pas du tout que j'allais prendre un bain de minuit avec le calmar géant. C'est une des choses qui vous viennent tout de suite à l'esprit et que vous dites - mais sans vraiment le penser, c'était juste une chose qui semble assez atroce.

Mais croyez-moi. Ça a l'air vraiment beaucoup mieux que ça ne l'est en réalité.

Surtout quand votre ennemi vous dit de venir vous baigner à cinq heures du matin.

Oh, oui. Ma vie craint.

Ceci pourrait expliquer pourquoi je me tiens devant le lac, derrière un arbre, avec Alice et Frank de chaque côté en tant que support moral.

- Ecoute. Mets-toi juste dedans, gèles-toi les fesses pendant dix minutes, et tires-toi » dit Alice. Je regardais fixement l'écorce rugueuse de l'arbre. « Ça sera bientôt fini. Sûrement »

Je lui lançai un regard noir et Frank, qui sortait avec Alice et qui se sentait obligé de traduire, dit « Lily, ça va bien se passer. C'est juste un pari. Et rappelles-toi de la récompense. Tu ne devras plus te farcir James pour le reste de ta vie »

J'acquiesçai « C'est plutôt une bonne affaire.

- C'est sûr. Alors bouges tes fesses jusqu'au lac et arrête de pleurnicher.

Je n'avais pas vraiment la force de lancer un regard furieux à Alice - c'était comme si j'étais déjà congelée avant même d'avoir mis un pied dans ce lac - mais j'enlevais quand même mes habits et plongeai directement dans le lac.

Et la première pensée qui me vint à l'esprit était que je ne pouvais pas respirer. L'eau froide enserrait mes poumons et les glaçait à l'intérieur de ma poitrine. C'était comme si une couverture lourde, d'une pression accablante, m'écrasait de l'extérieur. Je luttais pour remonter à la surface, et une fois que j'émergeai, je pris une grande bouffée d'air.

Les Maraudeurs et quelques autres étudiants de toutes les maisons se tenaient sur le côté, riant en imaginant de quoi le reste de mon corps avait l'air, vu que mon visage était violet et mes lèvres bleues. Je me renfrognai et regardai à gauche, où Alice et Frank sautaient sur place en m'encourageant avec leurs « Tu peux le faire, Lily » et « Evans pour la victoire ! »

Je serrai les dents et me retournai pour fixer James, qui s'écria « Plus que neuf minutes et quarante secondes ! »

Alors je fis trempette pendant le temps qu'il restait, maudissant James Potter du fin fond brûlant de l'enfer.

**Mercredi, 18h34**

- Réglons ça rapidement » dis-je alors que je me précipitais à travers le trou du portrait, m'effondrant sur un canapé de la salle commune des Gryffondors. James m'avait demandé de venir le voir pour notre rendez-vous à dix-huit heures trente, et, comme il pouvait le voir, j'étais en retard. Grâce aux devoirs.

- Pourquoi ? » demanda James quand j'étais passée devant lui. Il s'assit sur l'accoudoir du canapé. Je vidai entièrement mon sac d'école sur la table devant moi, essayant de ranger les tonnes de parchemins et de bouteilles d'encres qui y étaient jetés n'importe comment.

- Il y a cette importante rédaction de Potions pour demain. Je sais que tu l'as probablement fini, continuais-je, mais pas moi, à cause de nos petits rencards et du boulot en plus que je devais faire pour le Professeur Flitwick. Grâce à ce petit pari.

Pendant que je rassemblais une autre pile de parchemin, James dit « Alors fais-le »

Je lui jetai un coup d'oeil « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

- Vas-y et fais ta rédaction. Ça sera ça, notre rendez-vous » Il prit un siège à côté de moi pendant que je le fixais avec incrédulité. Parce que c'était l'opportunité que James aurait dû prendre pour me faire tomber amoureuse de lui. Me faire devenir sa petite-amie. Me donner envie de l'embrasser ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Cependant, il utilisait cette chance à mon avantage.

- Tu ne peux pas être sérieux, James. Je veux dire... Allez. Pourquoi... pourquoi tu ferais ça pour moi ? Pourquoi ? Je te déteste.

- Et je t'aime. Alors je suppose que ça égalise, non ?

Tout ce que je pouvais faire était de le regarder avec une expression sans voix sur mon visage pendant qu'il prenait son livre de potions et commençait à lire la prochaine potion pour le cours de demain. Ce acte désintéressé de bonté était au-delà de la capacité émotionnelle que j'avais imaginé que James Potter avait en lui.

Il me laissait écrire ma rédaction. Il était gentil.

- Merci, soufflai-je alors que je trempais ma plume dans l'encre, sachant que je ne regarderais plus jamais ce type de la même manière.

**Jeudi, 7h04**

Je vais mourir. Je vais mourir. Je vais mourir.

Pourquoi, vous demandez ? Juste parce que je dois me rendre à un rendez-vous avec Severus Snape.

Comprenons-nous bien. Je détestais Severus Snape, presque plus que James Potter. Il m'avait traité de Sang-de-Bourbe en cinquième année après notre BUSE de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Je refusais de lui reparler une seule fois depuis, et maintenant je l'évitais autant que je pouvais.

Quand Slughorn nous mettait en binôme de Potions avec les Serpentards, j'étais souvent avec Snae. Ce qui ne me surprends pas du tout. On s'entendait bien - c'est-à-dire sans se parler du tout. La seule fois où il avait essayé de lier conversation avec moi, je l'avait fait taire encore plus rapidement qu'on peut dire « Accio baguette ».

Aujourd'hui, deux années plus tard, je pouvais sans mentir dire que je haïssais toujours Snape jusqu'à l'essence de son être.

Pourquoi James, après m'avoir prouvé qu'il n'était pas si con, m'obligerait à sortir avec Snape ?

Ah, c'est vrai. C'est moi qui l'avais demandé pour ce stupide pari.

- Allez, c'est parti » marmonnais-je. Je me dirigeai ce matin vers Severus Snape à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle. Ses cheveux semblaient encore plus graisseux que les lampes à huile, et son nez crochu projetait une ombre menaçante sur son visage. Il portait - quoi d'autre ? - une robe noire. Pas d'écharpe de Serpentard, pas de marques d'écolier, rien.

Il acquiesça simplement.

On marcha dans le château en silence, aucun de nous n'osant parler. Lui, à propos du pourquoi James lui avait demandé de sortir avec moi. Moi, pourquoi j'avais dit oui.

Quand on passa les lourdes portes et qu'on sortit dehors, ce fut un soulagement. Le soleil se levait à l'est, et je le contemplais avec une telle envie de pouvoir le faire librement ce matin. L'herbe était humide de rosée et chatouillait mes jambes.

Snape continuait de marcher, sans me laisser apprécier cette superbe matinée. Je le suivais jusqu'au ce qu'il s'arrête sur un banc devant le lac. Je m'assis en première, croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine. Une position qui montrait clairement que je n'étais pas d'humeur à passer du temps avec lui.

Il s'assit à côté de moi, et nous observâmes juste le lac, une légère brise ébouriffant nos cheveux. Mon air maussade resta planté sur mon visage, et je n'étais pas d'humeur à lier conversation. Pas avec le crétin assis à mes côtés.

Il était tout aussi silencieux, contemplant seulement le lac comme moi. Je m'écartais un peu plus loin, espérant juste disparaître dans le sol. Même l'air frais, pur, que j'inhalais à chaque souffle ne suffisait pas pour calmer mes nerfs en boule.

- Pourquoi ?

Je regardai l'imbécile à mes côtés. On n'aurait pas dit qu'il venait de parler. Ses lèvres étaient étroitement serrés formant une ligne blanche, mince, et il était toujours tourné vers le lac. Mais il n'y avait personne aux alentours - à part l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor qui s'entraînant à cents mètres d'ici - donc c'était forcément lui.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dis-je, me déplaçant à ma gauche pour être encore plus loin de lui.

- Pourquoi est-ce que nous ne sommes plus amis ? » demanda-t-il de sa voix triste et grave. Exactement comme dans mes souvenirs.

- Tu sais pourquoi.

- Juste parce que je t'ai traitée de Sang-de-Bourbe ? Je ne le pensais pas, Lily-

- C'est ça. Bien sûr, tu ne le pensais pas » me moquai-je « exactement comme tu ne voulais pas rejoindre ce groupe malveillant d'amis Serpentards. Bien sûr, Severus, bien sûr.

- Je ne le pensais vraiment pas » Il y avait de la sincérité dans sa voix qui m'obligea, malgré moi, à essayer d'y croire. Mais l'abruti à mes côtés faisait désormais partie de mon passé.

Alors j'ai juste dit « La ferme, je n'ai plus qu'à te supporter pendant quinze minutes » et j'ai continué à fixer le sol.

**Jeudi, 19h23**

Quand je sortis de la salle commune ce soir, un peu soulagée parce que le prochain rendez-vous serait sans aucun doute meilleur que celui avec Snape, je fus accueillie par James Potter, adossé à un mur avec un balai à la main.

- Non, haletai-je en secouant ma tête.

Voler n'avait jamais été mon activité préférée. Pendant les cours en première année, j'avais été la seule qui avait réussi à parcourir sur son balai trois fois le terrain de Quidditch et à s'écraser sur le Saule Pleureur.

Ce que, comme vous pouvez en déduire, n'était pas un exploit facile.

Donc, quand vous y réfléchissez, c'était assez normal que je veuille rester sur mes pieds pour le reste de ma vie, merci beaucoup. C'était une bonne supposition que de dire que j'étais très près de perdre le pari et de devenir la petite-amie de James pour la vie à cet instant précis. Ça aurait été le cas s'il n'avait pas dit « Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu n'auras pas à voler. Tu peux juste t'assoir et regarder »

J'acquiesçai silencieusement, satisfaite de tous les compromis possibles qui impliquait que mes pieds restaient plantés sur le sol. James se souvenait sûrement de ma superbe prestation en première année.

Tandis que l'on marchait vers le terrain, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'un nouveau sentiment de sécurité et de facilité s'installait lorsque j'étais avec James. Ce matin avec Snape, j'avais ressenti le besoin d'avoir une autorité et un contrôle total pendant les quinze dernières minutes, faisant taire tous les bruits qu'il faisait. Ouvrant les portes, lui dire de repartir dans sa salle commune, pointant en arrivant vers James le fait que oui, j'étais vraiment sortie avec lui.

Mais avec James Potter ? Il était... là. Et, encore plus surprenant, je le croyais quand il disait qu'il ne me forcerait pas à monter sur son balai. Avec sa silhouette grande et protective au-dessus de moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir un sentiment de... quelque chose que je n'éprouvais pas avec Snape.

Un sentiment de... bonheur.

Non, qu'est-ce que je suis en train de penser ? Arrête ça, Lily.

Une fois que j'étais installés sur un des gradins, James sauta sur son balai et vola jusqu'à moi « Je vais juste faire un ou deux tours. Ok ? »

Je hochai la tête. Parler pourrait éventuellement faire disparaître ma peur.

Et donc, je restais assise lors des vingt minutes suivantes, à regarder James monta en chandelle sur son balai. La manière qu'il avait de voler était si gracieuse, si élégante. Ça semblait si facile, pour lui, à la façon dont il glisser dans les airs. On aurait dû que ça ne lui coûtait aucun effort, que c'était quelque chose pour lequel il était né.

Je le regardais avec un respect mêlé d'admiration. Je pense que ma mâchoire était tombée sur le sol, mais je n'étais pas sûre. Parce que ce James sur un balai était tellement différent du James qui jouait au Quidditch. Lors d'un match de Quidditch, James fendait frénétiquement l'air, coupant à travers comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple légume. Avec le Souafle sous un bras, il feintait et contournait, faisait des coups de traître, rien de joli-joli.

Mais ce James était tendre et doux. Un jeune garçon sur un balai pour le fun. Un homme volant pour les bons souvenirs. Peu importait les circonstances, c'était un garçon qui aimait voler, aimait tout qui consistait à s'élancer vers le ciel.

Et pour ça, je l'enviai.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne remarquai pas quand James cessa de voler juste devant moi, planant à seulement quelques mètres de là où je me tenais « Tu veux faire un tour ? »

D'accord. Si ça avait été n'importe qui d'autre, je serais juste restée assise et aurais secoué ma tête avec entêtement. Mais la façon dont James volait, tellement sans danger et sans effort, me fit hocher la tête, lentement mais sûrement, et sauter sur le balai derrière lui.

C'était de la confiance. Accordée à la seule personne à qui je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir me fier.

- Accroche-toi bien, Lily » me cria-t-il, et je serrai mes bras autour de son estomac. Je réalisai seulement maintenant quelle erreur stupide je venais de faire. Nous étions à deux cents mètres du sol et je regardais en bas. C'était comme dans les vieux films moldus ; on vous dit tout le temps de ne pas regarder en pas, mais vous le faites quand même, et vous vous imaginez tomber comme des oeufs brouillés vers votre mort.

Et James décolla, accélérant dans les airs. J'aggripais encore plus fort son abdomen, le blessant sûrement. Le vent me fouettait le visage et faisait voler mes longs cheveux roux derrière ma tête. Ne faisant plus attention au fait que nous montions encore et encore plus haut dans les airs, je posai ma tête contre l'épaule de James et me détendis. Et j'oubliai.

Oubliai avec qui j'étais. Oubliai ce que je faisais. Oubliai que je détestais la personne qui à l'instant avait un contrôle total sur ma vie. Oubliai que j'étais probablement terrifiée d'être sur un balai et à deux cents mètres du sol.

J'avais juste... absolument tout oublié.

Quelque chose changea cette nuit. Et ça m'allait plus que bien.

**Vendredi, 7h15**

D'accord, bon, ce n'était pas comme si j'étais impatiente de me rendre à mon rendez-vous avec James ou quoi que ce soit.

C'était juste que j'aurais préféré ne pas être là. Sur le point d'arpenter le terrain de Quidditch pendant l'entraînement des Serpentards, seulement en sous-vêtements.

Alice et Frank m'entourait de chaque côté, une main sur chacune de mes épaules. Je ne portais qu'une petite robe noire, et mes cheveux n'étaient toujours pas coiffés. Hé, si je dois avoir l'air idiote et m'humilier pour le restant de ma vie, pourquoi ne pas avoir l'air d'être juste sortie du lit ?

- Allez, Lil's. Juste un de plus. Un de plus et tu es libérée de James pour la vie » dit Alice. Son étrange tentative de me réconforter.

Mais, voyez-vous, c'était ça, le problème. Est-ce que je voulais toujours le perdre ? La nuit dernière avait été particulièrement... et bien, agréable. Après quelques tours, James m'avait déposée sur le sol pour qu'on puisse jouer avec un Vif d'Or volé pendant un petit peu moment. Je devais le lancer, et il devait le rattraper. J'avais même ri quand James s'était presque pris un arbre en poursuivant la petite balle dorée.

On était, si j'osais le dire, devenus amis. En quelque sorte. Et ça n'avait pris que quatre nuits, auxquelles j'avais en plus été forcée d'assister.

Est-ce que je voulais vraiment ne plus jamais parler à mon ami récemment acquis ? Surtout au moment où il avait cessé d'être un immense crétin et était enfin devenu quelqu'un avec qui je pouvais passer un bon moment ?

- C'est juste un petit tour, de toute façon » dit Franck, exprimant sûrement à haute voix ce que pensait Alice à la façon dont elle le fixait. Même s'il était pratiquement à ses pieds, Alice était toujours incroyablement jalouse dès qu'il était question de corps sexy, de nudité, et tout, et tout.

- Je sais, mais ça sera quand même super humiliant. Je ne pourrais plus jamais me montrer à Poudlard » Je jetai un regard à l'immense gradin derrière lequel nous nous cachions et vis les Serpentards voler vers le terrain. Je les connaissais à peine, mais tout le monde à Poudlard allait savoir, sans aucun doute, qu'une Gryffondor - moi, Lily Evans, en plus de ça - courir nue sur le terrain de Quidditch.

- Ce ne sont que de répugnants Serpentards. Contentes-toi de sortir et de les assommer » En réponse à mon regard féroce, Alice se dépêcha d'ajouter « Au sens figuré. Enfin, tu as un corps génial, mais ça ne veux pas dire qu'ils devraient regarder quelque chose en particulier. Ça ne serait pas si mal si tu en faisais tomber quelques uns de leurs balais. Pas que j'ai un parti pris ou quoique ce soit.

Tandis que je continuais de la fixer, Frank dit « Oh, ne fais pas attention à elle. Elle a juste du mal avec les mots »

Marmonnant dans ma barbe, j'enlevai ma robe et posa un pied à l'extérieur. Personne ne me remarqua, alors je me retournai pour un regard rassurant. Frank m'encouragea avec un pouce levé et Alice en laissant échapper un cri de joie.

Alors que je me précipitais sur le terrain, tous les yeux des Serpentards étaient scotchés sur moi - et pas sur mon visage, si vous me suivez. Je levai les yeux vers les tribunes pour voir les Maraudeurs assis en haut des gradins juste devant moi. Sirius regardait incontestablement un endroit qui n'était pas mon visage. Je me renfrognai un peu en voyant que le regard de Peter était fixé à la même place, et Remus, essayant de se conduire en gentleman, détournait les yeux.

Mais, étonnamment, le regard de James n'était dirigé sur aucune partie de mon corps qui restait habituellement invisible. Il fixait mon visage, et quand il remarqua que je le regardai, il sourit et me montra deux pouces levés.

Et l'idée me frappa alors, à ce moment précis, l'illumination, si vous préférez, que James m'aimait bien.

Pas mon corps. Mon apparence n'était qu'un plus pour lui. Mais je lui plaisais pour... et bien, moi. Ce n'était pas un coureur de jupon, ou un séducteur, ou une mauvaise personne qui jouait avec les filles comme avec des baguettes-jouets. Il ne s'intéressait pas à moi pour mon corps. Il s'intéressait à moi, Lily Evans

Et pendant que je me baissais derrière une des tribunes, reprenant ma respiration après ma course folle à travers le terrain, je sus ce que je devais faire.

**Vendredi, 20h48**

_Lily -_

_Rejoins-moi dans la salle de Sortilège désaffectée à neuf heures pour le dernier rendez-vous._

_- James_

C'était la note laissée sur mon oreiller que je vis en revenant du cours de Métamorphose à la fin de la journée. L'école entière parlait de ma petite performance du matin même - courtoisie des Serpentard - et je voulais juste me recroqueviller dans un coin et mourir.

J'avais répété encore et encore dans ma tête les mots que j'allais dire à James ce soir. Ils avaient l'air plutôt pas mal, suffisants pour ne pas avoir à donner trop d'explications. Courts et gentils, parlant d'eux-même.

Il était presque neuf heures à présent, et je m'apprêtais à sortir par le portrait quand Alice m'arrêta.

- Lily, attends.

Je me retournais pour la voir assise sur un fauteuil à côté du feu - je lui avais dit que je voulais du temps pour moi dans le dortoir - entourés de livres, de parchemins, et, bien sûr, de Frank Londubat. Elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même, mais elle se leva soudainement et marcha vers moi.

- Ecoute, dit-elle d'une voix douce et basse, je sais que tu veux vraiment tout régler ce soir. Tu sais. En finir avec ça. Ne plus jamais parler à Potter. Mais... tu ne peux pas.

- Je ne peux pas ?

- Non. Bordel, Lily, est-ce que tu l'as vu ces deux derniers jours ?

Où est-ce qu'elle voulait en venir ? « Oui, Alice. Je l'ai vu tous les jours de la semaine, au cas où tu aurais oublié.

- Je veux dire, vraiment observé.

- Comment ça ?

Elle poussa un cri de frustration et attira mon attention sur Frank « Tu te rappelles quand je suis sortie avec Frank au début ? »

J'acquiesçai tandis que Frank commençait de travailler sur la rédaction d'Alice sur les potions.

- Tu te rappelles comme il avait changé ?

Je fronçai mon nez en réfléchissant « Et bien, il était beaucoup plus bruyant. Et heureux. Qui ne le serait pas après avoir finalement trouvé l'amour de sa vie ? »

Alice rougit légèrement, mais continua quand même « Ouais, exactement. Est-ce que tu as vu James récemment ? Il a le même sourire que Frank avait cette semaine-là. Le sourire que tu as quand tu trouves enfin la personne que tu aimes. Même si ça faisait parti du pari, il t'a quand même trouvée. À ses yeux, en tout cas »

Frank se retourna et me fit signe, et je le lui rendis avec un peu moins de coeur.

- Tout ce que je veux dire, c'est ne foire pas tout » Alice me tira pour me refaire face « S'il te plaît, ne fais pas d'erreur stupide, Lily. Je suppose que ce que j'essaie de dire, c'est perds ce soir. N'y vas pas. Perds le pari, deviens sa petite-amie. Parle avec lui pour le reste de ta vie, par Merlin ! Fais quelque chose ! Tu es tellement amoureuse de lui toi aussi ! »

Je souris un peu. Alice était à bout de souffle et me fixait avec appréhension, donc je dis « Oui, j'ai compris. Merci, Alice, mais je vais finir par être en retard »

Elle eu l'air un peu abattu à cause de mon rapide rejet, mais elle retrouva le sourire et me fit signe alors que je passai par le portrait.

Je ne savais pas honnêtement à quoi m'attendre. Il s'agissait de la dernière soirée où James et moi avions rendez-vous, en supposant que je gagnais le pari. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait tenter, sachant que ça pouvait être le dernier ? Est-ce qu'il allait préparer un petit quelque chose, ou ne même pas y faire attention du tout ? Allait-il essayer de me faire perdre, ou tiendrait-il sa promesse ?

Toutes ces questions me hantaient alors que j'arrivais dans le couloir du premier étage. La porte était à peine ouverte, grinçant légèrement et émettant une sorte de lueur dorée. Mes pieds ne voulaient pas bouger, alors je m'arrêta juste avant d'atteindre la poignée.

Et c'est là que ça me frappa : ne plus parler à James. Plus jamais. Ça faisait vraiment, vraiment long. Si je faisais deux pas de plus, je n'entendrais plus jamais sa voix - m'étant adressée, en tout cas.

Pour toujours.

Je pris alors la direction opposée et courus aussi vite que je pus.

- Lily ?

J'essuyai quelques larmes de mes yeux, causés par le vent hurlant et mon propre chagrin. Je me recroquevillai encore plus dans mon coin, ne me sentant pas d'écouter ce que n'importe qui avait à me dire.

J'avais perdu le pari. C'était ce que je voulais. Alors pourquoi pleurai-je ?

Je me serrai encore plus contre le mur de pierre de la Tour d'Astronomie derrière moi et clama « Je ne veux parler à personne pour le moment » avec le ton le plus désinvolte que je pouvais prendre.

- Vraiment ? » dit cette voix beaucoup trop familière et son propriétaire ouvrit la porte. Je vis la silhouette familière de James Potter se tenir dans l'encadrement. Dès qu'il me vit, il ferma la porte et parcourut le couloir en trois enjambées, s'asseyant à côté de moi.

Je lui lançai un regard avec précaution, le vent rendant plus difficile la possibilité de voir avec mes cheveux gênant par à coups ma vision.

- Est-ce que... est-ce que tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il avec hésitation. Ses yeux noisettes derrières ses lunettes brillèrent comme un dessin animé moldu que je pouvais regarder pendant des heures.

- Non, répondis-je avec sincérité. Je ne sais pas ce que je veux.

Vu que je ne disais rien de plus, James dit « Tu ne sais pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Au début... quand j'ai accepté ce pari » continuais-je, sans savoir pourquoi j'épanchais mon âme devant James « Je ne voulais rien de plus que n'avoir plus rien avoir à faire avec toi pour le reste de ma vie. Donc tes gains semblaient aussi bien que les miens »

Il acquiesça, m'encourageant silencieusement pour que je continue.

- Mais, ces derniers jours. Ils ont changé ma façon de voir. Tu n'es pas... le salop que je pensais que tu étais. Tu étais plutôt... oserais-je le dire ? Vraiment, vraiment gentil avec moi, et j'ai apprécié cette semaine - enfin, les nuits en tout cas - plus que je ne m'y attendais.

Il eut l'air d'être sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais je continuai.

- Et alors j'ai réalisé que je ne voulais pas ne plus jamais avoir l'occasion de te parler. J'aime passer du temps avec toi, James Potter. Voilà les mots que je n'aurais jamais pensé dire un jour dans toute ma vie, mais c'est comme ça. J'aime bien. Alors, maintenant tu peux prendre les chaînes et m'emprisonner, parce que je suis ta petite-amie. J'ai perdu le pari.

James eut un léger sourire sur les lèvres, et quand il me répondit, je n'aurais pas pu être plus surprise « Tu n'as pas perdu »

Je restai bouche bée devant lui. Après tout mon dicours inspiré, c'était la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit ? « Non, Pott - James. J'ai perdu... non ? Et tu as gagné.

- Non, tu n'as pas perdu.

- Mais... je n'ai pas gagné ! Je ne suis pas venue-

- Chut, Lily, dit-il, posant un doigt sur mes lèvres. Tu as effectivement perdu. Mais tu n'es pas obligée d'être ma petite-amie.

- Je... non ? » demandai-je faiblement, d'une voix lointaine et distante, tandis qu'il retirait son doigt.

- C'est ton choix » Il sourit - d'un véritable sourire du Potter que j'aimais inconsciemment - et mit une main sur mon épaule.

- Et ça, c'est assez, comme choix ? » demandai-je, et je tirai le col de son shirt vers moi et l'embrassai.

C'était passionné, profond, et, heureusement, absolument et complètement sincère. J'étais complètement chamboulée par la manière dont son corps se pressait contre le mien, celle dont ses lèvres bougeaient contre les miennes, la manière dont mes doigts couraient dans ses cheveux noir de jais ébouriffés.

Quand nous nous retirâmes, j'appuyai mon front contre le sien « Je pense qu'une explication n'est pas nécessaire » dit-il, souriant.

- Je pense aussi, dis-je avec un sourire deux fois plus grand pour répondre au sien alors que je mettais ma main dans la sienne.

- Ah, attends » dit-il et il se leva brutalement, tirant ma main entremêlée dans la sienne. Ce qui n'était pas aussi indolore que ça le semble « Je peux te montrer le rendez-vous que j'avais préparé ? »

Je soupirai avec force « Je croyais qu'on n'en avait fini avec ce stupide pari ?

- J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à bosser dessus, dit-il en ouvrant d'un coup sec la porte de la Tour d'Astronomie et commençant à descendre les escaliers en spirales. Ça m'a pris toute la nuit, depuis le cours de Métamorphose en fait.

- Ok, c'est bon, montre moi » dis-je alors qu'il me tirait avec lui. Mon esprit avait tout d'un amas de purée. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je faisais, mais j'étais heureuse de le faire. Ce baiser avait été la meilleure chose qui m'était arrivé, et j'étais juste impatiente de continuer à être avec la personne qui en était à l'origine.

On arrivait devant la même salle de Sortilèges devant laquelle je me tenais une heure ou deux plus tôt et il ouvrit la porte en grand « Après toi » Il fit un geste en montrant l'intérieur, et je lui donnai un regard sceptique alors que je passai la porte.

Des lys recouvraient chaque mètre carré dans la salle de cours qui n'en avait plus vraiment l'air. Une odeur douce et sucrée remplit immédiatement mes narines quand je regardai devant moi : des pétales crémeuses, roses pâles et oranges, certaines dotées de points bruns, avec des tiges de pollen qui dépassaient du centre. Ils couvraient tous les bureaux, la totalité des murs, chaque pierre du sol.

Au milieu de la pièce se tenait un bureau avec une nappe rouge et dorée, avec au centre une bougie éteinte depuis longtemps. Mon estomac se serra de culpabilité en voyant les plats et leurs nourritures, mais ce qui importait était que James me pardonnait. N'est-ce pas ?

Il me pardonna apparemment quand il se tint à côté de moi et me prit les mains « Ça te plaît ? » Ses yeux noisettes étaient remplis d'espoir.

Je n'avais aucune autre réponse que « Oui. Oui, ça me plaît, James »

Il sourit, mais il me restait encore une question avant que l'on passe à l'étape du bécotage.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis ta copine ?

Il haussa les épaules « À toi de voir. Est-ce que tu ne veux pas être ma petite-amie ? »

Tandis que je me penchai en avant, je dis « Mmm, je pense que je préférerais l'être »

James serra mes mains, et je serrai les siennes en retour, et pour une fois, tous ces défis idiots n'avaient aucune importance. Parce qu'ils n'étaient que de gigantesques mensonges. Et je réalisai que je ne préférais pas nager avec le calmar géant, ou rater un exam, ou même, par Merlin, donner des cours de Métamorphose à Sirius.

Je préférais juste avoir un rendez-vous avec James Potter, merci beaucoup.

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé, et aussi, si vous avez trouvé de meilleures formulations que les miennes vu que certaines expressions que j'ai traduites sont un peu gauches selon moi, donc si vous voulez m'aider pour un ou deux mots, j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience. _

_Pour ceux qui attendent la suite de ma fic Leave it behind, elle arrivera avant la fin de la semaine.  
_


End file.
